


授翻：五十度金Fifty Shades of Gold

by Xuan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuan/pseuds/Xuan
Summary: 加百列·诺瓦克是一个顶级的alpha,也是一个有名的顶级混蛋，萨姆·温彻斯特绝对不想跟他扯上关系。采访之后更是坚定这个信念。但是，他却又发现了这个人所不为人知的一面，让他少讨厌他一点点。或许，还有，那些有关于捆绑的东西，听起来好像很有趣……





	1. Chapter 1（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 标题: Fifty Shades of Gold  
> 原作： Supernatural  
> 作者: Aria_Lerendeair  
> 译者: 咕嘟噜喵  
> 分级: Explicit  
> 警告: 无警示内容  
> 配对: Gabriel/ Sam Winchester  
> 注释: ABO bdsm  
> 原文地址: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6129220/chapters/14046670
> 
>  
> 
> 大大的Dom加百列异常的带感，看完就迫不及待的要了授权，翻译出来，第一次做翻译，要是有不太切合的地方请见谅，觉得文不错的去给原作大大按个爪吧。

萨姆再次的整理了一下他的衬衫。出门时他完全忽视了领带，所以，他只能系紧领扣，让它看起来不是松松夸夸的。凯文根本没跟他提过对着装有什么要求，避免冒犯那个诺瓦克，他就只能靠自己一遍遍整理。  
萨姆想象了一下采访时会出现的画面，没准他只需问一个问题，那个自大的家伙就会夸夸其谈的宣扬自己几个小时。好在凯文预约过了，他不需要在这枯坐着恭候他的大驾，萨姆翻了个白眼，走向了坐在前台后的秘书。  
“你好，有什么可以帮助你的吗？”  
“嗨!”萨姆微笑着打声招呼，面前是个很漂亮的女bete,，有些相当甜美的笑容，优雅的目光不失干练与精明。“您是查理吗？我是萨姆·温彻斯特，我们刚刚通过电话。我是来替凯文做采访的。”  
“哦，是的!” 查理翻了下电脑里的日程记录“您来的稍微有点早，诺瓦克先生那边还有一位客人。”她向转头向门那边瞥了一眼，皱着鼻子闻了闻，“没闻到血腥味，应该很快就会结束。”  
萨姆看着她，眨了眨眼，“额……你……你是在开玩笑？”  
查理笑道，“一定程度上算吧。”  
萨姆纠结了一下怎么个“一定程度”，他面前的办公室门“砰~”的一声被推开了，一个高个的黑发男alpha沉着脸走了出来。他恼怒的咒骂着，大步的走向外面。  
“卡斯，晚上好。”查理叫住他问道，“下周还要同一时间？”  
“嗯，”就一个字，也充满了那个alpha怒火。萨姆不由自主的是什么事让他都气成这样了居然下周还来。  
“卡斯迪奥，额……刚刚过去的那个，他是加百列的……诺瓦克先生的弟弟。最小的弟弟。加百列让他一周来做一次工作汇报。而他不太喜欢被别人管着。”目送着电梯下去，查理低声的说。  
“他也不喜欢被背后议论，”一个声音从门口传来，“被卡斯迪奥听见他绝对会给你摆张臭脸。”  
查理笑着回头看向她的老板，“那最好还是算了。”  
加百列从门口走了过来，注意到了查理身前的男孩。一缕他从没闻到过的信息素瞬间就征服了他的鼻子，一个Omega. 健康，漂亮，没被标记过的omega 。嗯……迷人且充满了诱惑，有多久没有人能给他带来这么强烈的感觉了？“不给我俩做下介绍吗？查理，这不是你的工作吗？”  
“你是应该问下他的全名，因为我只在日程计划里给你标了个首字母”查理说，然后看向萨姆。“跟他进去吧，你可以给他做个自我介绍。”  
萨姆看了看面前的alpha 又看了眼那个bete 他很惊奇这俩人的工作氛围。要是在别的地方，查理作为一名秘书，这么跟老板说话绝对是失职。萨姆跟着加百列·诺瓦克进了办公室，深吸了一口气，对着这个 alpha 伸出右手。  
“萨姆·温彻斯特。凯文身体不太舒服，我来替他。”萨姆解释说，“给您做个采访，麻烦您回答几个问题。”  
加百列握住这个 omega 的手，硬朗而充满力量，相对于其他的omega 偏大一些，这样的一个 omega ，如果可以跪在他面前臣服于他。他因脑海中的幻想心中微微的战栗，他知道那种滋味绝对是他没有品尝过的盛宴。他微微翘起嘴角，“希望你的第一个问题是关于我的性爱史。”  
萨姆暗暗的翻了个白眼，甩开了那个alpha 的手，用力的摇着头，然后从包里翻出笔记本。“不，我对你的性爱史不感兴趣……”  
“真让人失望，”加百列嘟囔。  
萨姆脸有些发红，想把话题转回到采访上。他听说过加百列这个机会主义者，在每一个让他有点兴趣的人面前开着屏，目前这种状况，萨姆必须慎重再慎重。他清了清嗓子，说，“我们为我们的一篇商业简报给您做个采访。”  
“为什么原来给我做采访的不是你？”加百列问到，他走回他的桌子，端坐在那里的椅子上。“为什么是，嗯，他叫什么名字？”  
“凯文，”萨姆的目光跟着加百列一直到他坐下。  
“凯文，对，对。为什么原定的是他要来采访我？”加百列问，他的手指一下下的敲打着。  
萨姆不以为然的忽视掉来至加百列挑逗的动作和语气，就算对方如此露骨的表达着对他的觊觎，他也完全没有兴趣。绝对不可能！就算那金色双眸如此的迷人，就算那萦绕的气味如此的美味，也绝对不可能，他从过去到现在再到未来都不会对加百列·诺瓦克感兴趣。  
“因为我正常周四晚上都是有工作的，而他不想为了采访你再预约两个礼拜，而他又病了，所以我只能调班替他。好的，我们现在可以开始采访了吗？”萨姆举起纸笔问到。  
“是你一直都没问呀？”加百列说，他紧盯着眼前的omega 抿了抿双唇，他的鼻子告诉他眼前的omega 完全没有被标记，甚至都没什么经验。新鲜而美味，诱惑着他去挖掘那些被隐藏起来的魅力。他看着小omega 手中都要握断了的笔，挑了挑眉，“好吧，萨姆，你的问题是什么呢？”  
萨姆尽可能的视而不见加百列充满暗示性的打量和语调，可是充满侵略性的信息素环绕在他四周的每一分空间，紧紧的纠缠着他，让他几近于窒息。他努力的咽下一口空气，紧盯着面前的本子。“您是如何开始创业的？”  
加百列挑了下眉毛，“这个问题以往的采访我至少答了上千次了。”  
萨姆抬头直视着alpha 又重复了一遍，“那也不介意再答一遍了？您是如何开始创业的？诺瓦克先生”  
“叫我加百列，”加百列说，他身体前倾，用双臂支在桌子边上，凝视着omega “别那么拘谨，叫我加百列就好。”  
萨姆用力的吞咽了一下，再次低头看着手中的本。“好吧，加百列。您能回答下我的问题吗？”  
“当然。”加百列声音中透着愉悦的笑意，“最开始是从我父亲的手里接手过来的一个规模与运行都还不错的信托基金，实话说，那让创业之初的条件能容易一些，某种程度来说，这可以让你做一些你想做的事情，但是，真正能从那时的不成规模到现在的这种程度，更主要的原因就是，我有足够的资金投入到我需要的地方。”  
萨姆眨了眨眼睛，有点怀疑加百列是不是在耍他，“我希望您能严肃的回答，先生，额……加百列。”  
听到萨姆的那声吐字有点模糊的“先生”，让加百列有些心猿意马的低吟，这声“先生”的发音几乎就像“主人”，让他不由自主的脑海中出现那让他热血沸腾的画面。“你觉得我的答案不够严肃？”  
萨姆直视着加百列，“你是在开玩笑”  
“实际上不是”加百列说，他缓缓的靠在椅子的椅背上。“我从来不开玩笑，我很严肃认真的回答。我有足够的资金投资到我想投的地方。当我想要哪个高收入产业的时候，我就会把我的钱投进去……”  
“现在所做的也是你想做的了？收购公司然后割分，再把它们一块块卖掉？”萨姆打断了alpha 的话，他在瞳孔微缩的目光下有点紧张，努力的撑起了一点微笑。  
“我很欣赏你，”加百列漏出了很愉悦的笑声，“第一，我只会收购那些背着巨额债务，而且无力起死回生的公司。第二，你可能不太了解商场上的事情，有些人会失去工作，而我就可以有一个庞大的工作网，给他们提供工作。”  
萨姆楞了一下，瞬间有些无言了，他只知道这些事情的大概，完全没了解后续的事宜。他知道失业的人是什么样的，没有希望也没有从头再来的机会。他吞咽了一下说，“我明白了”  
“很惊讶我会做这些事？”加百列问，从椅子上站了起来走向了萨姆，他能感觉到小omega 由内而外的紧张和手足无措，虽然他好像努力的不想让加百列看出来，低着头，几乎整个人都要钻进笔记本里去了。


	2. Chapter 1 (2)

“为什么你做的这些都没人提到过？”萨姆抬头看了眼加百列问道。

加百列转回斜靠在桌子边上，嗓底压下了笑声，“小伙子，你的本上没这个问题吧？”

“是没有。”萨姆承认道，然后抬头看向加百列，他发现加百列正盯着他看，那双金目闪亮着，几乎有几分炽烈。莫名的渴望从他的腹中燃烧起来，他努力的把它按回去，清了清嗓子。“这不妨碍我想知道答案吧。”

加百列有几分自嘲，“好人的故事可不会卖座，媒体他们更喜欢我坏到骨子里。然后他们就能买出去更多的杂志和报纸。这种形象也很适合我，我更方便放手去做那些，跟你说的那些事。”

萨姆皱眉，“所以，你喜欢做个商业吞噬者，只是因为你想做与它完全相反的好事？我完全理解不了你的逻辑。”  
加百列耸了耸肩，把双臂环在胸前“如果所有人都知道我是个好人，有很多合约我就谈不下来了，我也不能赚现在能赚的这些钱，我更做不了这些事了。”

萨姆用力的吞咽了下口水，看着加百列一步步的接近，站在他面前，后靠在桌子上。他们的膝盖之间的距离几乎不到7英寸。他低头再次把自己埋入笔记本，缓了几秒说，“我……”

“不管你相不相信，温彻斯特先生”加百列压低声音说。“尽管做生意是为了赚钱，对于把人剥夺的一文不值，我可一点都不感兴趣，下次，在你声讨我的恶名之前，你可以好好做下课前工作，什么我做了，什么我没做。”加百列打趣道。

热浪再次席卷而来，几乎要从萨姆的胸空中涌出，他得目光紧紧的锁在一个字上，仿佛它可以把他拯救出来，回到采访的道路上。然而，并没有起到任何效果，但是，该死的，他不能放弃也不可以放弃。

“你多大的时候拆购了第一家公司。”萨姆问，他抬起头，想目视前方，却在火热的视线笼罩下无所适从，他的目光不由自主的落在加百列的脸上，沉浸入那双舞动着笑意的金眸。

“24”，加百列简单的答道，“下一题？”  
萨姆微微的甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒一些，“您大概的未来计划是什么样的？”

“赚尽量多的钱，再研究一下怎么把它们花光。”加百列顿了顿，然后笑到，“或许，再挑个属于我的omega ，让他给我生一堆孩子呢？”

Omega 一词在加百列的舌头上缓慢的滚了一圈，压向萨姆，瞬间就扼住了他的喉咙。他奋力的压制住身体内的冲动，但它叫嚣着存在感，想要喷涌而出，告诉他有多渴望去成为那个加百列的omega 。他扳动他那纠缠不休的思想，让它转到其他方向。“听起来，这还是个疑问句？”

加百列大笑，面前与他近在咫尺的萨姆让他非常愉悦，他可以清楚的看到他脖子上的光泽，闻到那里散发的甜蜜的信息素，萨姆是他的，他看着萨姆有些无措的舔着嘴唇，只需要轻轻再推一下，他就可以看到这双唇含着他下体的艳景。“或许，但是，相当充满前景，我可是一个相当精于此道的alpha 。”

萨姆回过了神，冷笑了一下，他想起来了面前的可是一个相当滥情的花花公子，他就是那样的在花丛中飘扬而过，然后玩够了就一叶不沾的决然的离开，这就是那个加百列。“开什么玩笑。”萨姆低骂道。

“看起来某人深知其意呢！”加百列打趣道，前倾身体几乎要贴在萨姆身上。“那你怎么看呢？omega,，要不要试试我的能力。”他缓缓的吐出每一个字。让低沉的声音钻进了萨姆耳朵里。

萨姆剧烈的站起身，猛然的把加百列推回去，大喊着，“不可能，我可不是你的玩具，想都不要想，在我眼中，你就是个自大，自恋，毫无礼教的alpha ，简直无可救药，采访结束了，诺瓦克先生。”他浑身上下紧张的发硬，只能紧的掐着胸前的笔记本。

“好的，好的，好的，”加百列充满兴味的看着大步逃向门口的萨姆“小猫咪会挠人呦……知道吗，无论你怎么逃离，你最终还是会回来的，我随时恭候……萨米米……”

“萨姆！”萨姆回头狠瞪了加百列一眼，怒喊着。然后开门“砰”把他甩在了门内。他大吸了两口门外的新鲜空气，感觉自己渐渐的恢复了点理智。

“没事吧？”查理问。她嗅了嗅，奇特的发现竟然什么都没闻到，没有半点情色的味道，有意思，萨姆居然没被拐到床上去，老板那要把人拆之入腹的状况下，他居然毫毛未损的出来了。

萨姆抬头看向查理，挤出个笑容点了点头。他把本子塞进包里，耸了耸肩。“再见，查理！”

查理目送着萨姆走向电梯消失着门后，突然，老板的呼叫，让她抽回视线。

“查理！”加百列叫道。

查理翻了个白眼，按了下通话键，该死的，心情不好的加百列不知道会想出什么法子折腾人。“在，老板，什么事？”  
加百列深吸了一口气，他手指紧按着桌子，几乎要穿透它。“今晚给我预约下俱乐部那边，凯丽没问题的话，约她出来，有事的话，搞定它！让她出来。”

“明白！”查理应着，在电脑上敲了几下。“还有吗？”  
“嗯”，加百列后靠进椅子，说“尽你可能的查一下萨姆·温彻斯特。”

该死的，查理简直无法想象要发生什么？。“明白，”她再次做了下记录。她目前掌握着萨姆的电邮地址和就读的学校。最好这些够安抚加百列的。

“需要给您取消了明天的日程吗？”查理敲着键盘问道，她一向精于把一切安排的井井有条。“您的父亲邀您共进午餐，除此之外都可以调整一下。”

“全部推掉！”加百列命令道。  
查理暗暗在心里偷笑腹诽，他的老板这一不小心就化身任性女王，这次不也是。“没问题！”她一边答着一边开始编辑推掉明天那些会面的邮件，“你打算什么时候出发去俱乐部？”

“两个小时以后。”加百列顿了一下，看向他的电脑。“一分不差两个小时，这段时间我不希望有任何干扰，也不想有任何意外。”

“那开始计时……”查理暗笑着。“啪”的断掉了经理室的通讯。她知道里面的人可能正想用眼神杀了她，但是他只能任她逍遥，因为，没了她，他的接下来的两个小时可就不会安安稳稳的了。查理哼着音乐敲着键盘，在脸书上搜索着“萨姆·温彻斯特”。她知道，用不了多久，里面那位就会用到。


End file.
